


Accidents Happen

by WhisperOfWarmth



Series: Fodder for the Future [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Awkward, Bottom Armitage Hux, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Crush, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, Horniness, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Not Ashamed, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Senpai Notice Me, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Sweet, The Force Awakens, Top Kylo Ren, Warm For Your Form, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: An accidental sexual encounter leads into a potential romance for two lonely men.





	Accidents Happen

"So that's what happened," Hux wrapped up his story, pouring himself another cup of tea from the steaming pot in the middle of the table. "It was just an accident, but now . . ."

It was about two weeks after the explosion of Starkiller base, and the First Order was recouping their losses as best they could. They were set up on the second base, and construction on a new super-weapon. Efforts had been stepped up to track and systematically wipe out the Resistance, as well as locate the elusive old Jedi, Luke Skywalker.

Everything was going according to plan in Hux's professional life. But in his personal life, well --

The day that Starkiller exploded, he had been sent to retrieve Kylo Ren, and bring him on board the rescue shuttle. He was in the woods outside the base, injured, having been bested in battle by the Force-sensitive scavenger girl, who ended up escaping.

Things between Kylo and Hux had always been odd, filled with a confusing mixture of hatred, camaraderie, and a soundless, tuneless physical attraction to each other.

That day in the snow, both of their emotions running high, adrenaline coursing, the danger of a dying planet all around them -- they had acted on their long pent-up desires. Acted on them in the cold, with Kylo bleeding out, and the very ground opening up beneath them.

It had been fast, but it had been enough. And, in all fairness, it probably would have ended there, IF Hux hadn't taken it upon himself to check on Kylo's recovery in the secluded section of Medical Bay. 

Again, one thing led to another, and before either could fully process what was happening, they were at each other again.

He was sitting and quietly explaining this to Phasma, now, as the two had a quiet lunch together in the Officer's mess hall. He watched with amusement as the pretty lady's eyes grew wide with disbelief at his story.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm trying to understand here, but; how do you 'accidentally' have sex with somebody?"

Hux sighed, sipping at his tea.

"Phasma, when I found him, he was frozen nearly to death. Nobody else was around, so I had to rub the feeling back into his arms and legs. I guess . . . I guess when I got to the legs, I rubbed a little too hard. He, uh, he 'reacted'. It was so quick, and the next thing I know . . ."

Phasma shook her head, sighing. Then she looked up at Hux curiously, her cheeks suddenly pink in a blush.

"May I -- ask you something? Something personal?"

Hux nodded.

"And you don't have to answer if you don't want to; it's just, the other officers and I have always wondered."

She paused, and lowered her voice significantly so that only the two of them would hear her. 

"Lord Ren -- he, um, his body. His, um, well; is he --"

Hux turned as red as his hair, understanding what Phasma was getting at.

Speaking just barely above a whisper, and unable to look her in the eye, he said, softly,

"He's a tall man. Long legs, long arms. That, uh, that pattern is quite evident, _all over_ his body. Do you remember the meeting I conducted in the South Hall, where I stood for two hours?"

She nodded.

"It was because I still couldn't sit down."

She snorted out something that was half gasp and half giggle.

"I'm not sure I was prepared to hear that, General. But thank you, that settles a bet for me."

"Sorry. The point is, I feel he took it a lot more seriously than I did. Every time I look up, it's like --"

Phasma suddenly, loudly cleared her throat.

Hux turned slowly around, and was not at all surprised, to find Kylo standing behind him.

"Good afternoon, Captain, General," he said to each in turn, sitting down in the empty seat to Hux's left. He had a tray loaded down with food. "Mind if I join you?"

"I actually have to be going," Phasma said, giving Hux a mischievous sideways grin. "You two enjoy your lunches."

She got up and left the two of them alone.

Kylo wasted no time, as soon as Phasma was out of sight. He was eating with one hand, but the other had slowly, casually disappeared under the table.

"Get your hand off my leg," Hux hissed at him.

"Why?", Kylo whispered, inching his hand up even farther. "Don't you like this?"

His fingers slid along until they reached Hux's crotch area, and, despite how hard he tried to control it, Hux jumped, quite hard. His knee banged up against the bottom of the table, causing several people to look in their direction. Hux quickly composed himself and looked down at his tray, speaking towards Kylo in a low voice.

"Ren--this kind of behavior in public is reckless, unprofessional . . ."

Kylo moved his hand away, focusing back on his food. 

"I get it," he said, still whispering. "So whose chambers do you want to meet in? Mine, or yours?"

"Neither."

"Your office, then?"

Hux sighed, finally looking Kylo directly in the eyes.

"Nowhere. I don't want to do anything with you, in any place. I'm sorry if I in someway conveyed that I had an interest in you beyond what -- what we did. Which was a ONE-TIME occurrence, by the way. Er, two-time," he quickly amended.

The look on Kylo's face actually made Hux feel bad, which was unusual for him. He looked -- hurt. Not even angry, which would have been par for the course for him, but _hurt_.

"Ah. Okay; I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," Kylo said, in a completely un-Kylo-like voice. It was soft, it was unsure. He stood up. "I should be getting on with my training. I'll see you later," he said, and quickly stood and walked away.

Hux watched him go, feeling an unfamiliar rush of guilt swirl over his head.

Had he -- he hadn't hurt Kylo's _feelings_ , had he?

And if he had, what was more surprising: the fact that Hux cared about what he had done, or that Kylo had feelings to begin with?

\---

"May I come in?"

A pause, and then his door slid open. 

"Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to you, please?"

Kylo turned and walked back into his quarters, but he didn't shut the door on him, which Hux took as an invitation to follow him.

Kylo sat on his couch, and, after a pause, Hux sat beside him.

An awkward silence took the two of them, until Hux broke it, by saying, 

"So how did your training go?"

Kylo shrugged, and began to rattle off the list of things that he had practiced with Snoke. When he was done, he asked "So how was your meeting?"

"I'm sorry."

Kylo looked at him, startled. "Excuse me?"

Taking a deep breath, Hux went on:

"I'm sorry, Kylo. I don't want to talk about meetings, I want to talk about -- about us. Or rather, me. And what I said earlier. Having had time to reflect, I realize that my words came across as very cold, and harsh, and it may have made it seem that I purposefully used you, for sexual gratification. So I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, as well. What we did -- and this is embarrassing, and if I find out you ever repeated this to anyone else, I'll kill you. But when we--you know--that was the first time in maybe 3 years since I'd done anything like that. And the first time, EVER, with a man. So I realize it probably wasn't good, and . . ."

"No, it was, er, it was more than 'good', Ren." Now a blush came over his face as he said, in a near-whisper, "I don't know if you realized this or not, but _after_ , I, um, I had trouble walking for quite a few days."

Kylo blushed, as well, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Hux grinned and shook his head. "I never said that was a bad thing."

He stood up and began pacing around the room, the couch, and Ren, enclosing everything in an orderly circle as he spoke.

"I don't do so well with 'feelings', as I'm sure you're aware. But earlier, today, when you had your hand on my leg. It made me _feel_ , well, bad. Because I felt like, you were making it seem as though you were only interested in me for--for THAT. And I didn't like that, at all."

Kylo remained silent, before saying, softly, 

" **I** don't do so well with apologizing for my actions, yet here you've had me say that I'm sorry, twice. I did not intend to make you feel that way, and, for your own peace of mind, I DON'T view you in that light. However, given our track record, I assumed that sexual connectivity was the ONLY interest you could possibly take in me. And Armitage, I really, really liked what we did. Not just for the act itself but for the closeness I felt. And I wanted to feel it again."

Hux stopped pacing, and sat back down beside Kylo. And then he did something that he had never before done, in his entire adult life.

He leaned over, put his arms around Kylo, and hugged him closely.

Kylo was stiff in Hux's grip at first, and then something gave way in his heart and he loosened, hugging Hux back.

Something else new: when Hux let him go, he was _smiling_. He hadn't been aware that Hux knew HOW to smile.

It made him look magnificent.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Why?"

Hux stood up. "Okay. Well. Come into my kitchen and let me make you something to eat. You'll talk to me, I'll talk to you. It's called getting to know each other."

He walked into his kitchen, and Kylo followed after him, slowly.

"And after the getting to know each other? Do we do the sex, then?"

Hux rolled his eyes. He would have to get used to this, apparently, if he intended to take things seriously with this man.

Which, as shocking as it was: he DID have that intention.

"Maybe if you're good, and eat all your vegetables," he told Kylo, teasing him. 

"Now come on."


End file.
